Al pié del cañón
by Victoire Black
Summary: Su séptimo año no iba bien, ni para él ni para nadie. Buscar una forma de ayudar con su prima Fay no había dado resultados, por lo cual cuando el Ejército de Dumbledore fue nombrado por una compañera de casa, no lo dudó ni un segundo.


_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Momentos perdidos del séptimo año" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

"**AL PIÉ DEL CAÑÓN**"

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

El primer día de septiembre del año 1996 fue el día en que los alumnos de Hogwarts fueron introducidos en la guerra interna que se estaba produciendo. Y esa primer cena en el Gran Comedor fue absolutamente terrorífica. Amenazas, maldiciones, y la poca esperanza que tenían desvanecida. ¿Cómo iban a sobrevivir aquel año de mierda? Muchas respuestas no habían, pero Stephen Cornfoot estaba convencido de que iba a encontrarlas.

—¡Fay! —llamó sorprendido al ver a su prima caminando sola por el séptimo piso. Los Carrow habían sido claros respecto a andar solos en la noche, y sobre todo fuera de sus Salas Comunes sin autorización.

—Stephen... —susurró Terry, su mejor amigo, al ver que iba hacia ella.

—Sigan ustedes hacia la Torre, yo me quedo con mi prima —comunicó él.

—¡No puedes volver solo! ¿Qué harás si te atrapan? —le gritó Padma, aterrada, pero Stephen les hizo señas para que avanzaran, y se acercó a la Gryffindor con prisa.

—Vete, Stephen —espetó Fay Dunbar de mal modo y, por su tono de voz, el chico supo que había algo mal... Lo cual no era de extrañarse. Luego de esa cena, ninguno estaba ni feliz, ni bien de ánimos.

—Quiero saber qué te ocurre —insistió, y corrió un par de pasos para alcanzar los que ella había avanzado.

—Ya lo sabes.

Luego de decir esto, Fay se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. No era el mejor lugar para hablar, porque tenían una lámpara sobre ellos y estaban en un cruce de pasillos. Cualquiera que caminara unos metros desde la escalera podría encontrarlos con facilidad, y no les convenía.

—Todos estamos mal, Fay. Todos tenemos miedo...

—¿Quién te dijo que yo tengo miedo? —interrumpió—. No tengo miedo, tengo ganas de ayudar y no sé cómo.

Stephen no le creyó la primera parte, pero estaba de acuerdo con el tema de ayudar... Aunque no se le ocurría ninguna manera.

—¿Envenenar a los Carrow mientras duermen es una buena opción? —bromeó con nerviosismo, y la chica lo miró de mal modo—. Bueno, bueno, que era una idea.

—No nos liberaremos de ellos jamás...

—Por lo menos es nuestro último año, Fay —trató de minimizar Stephen.

—Sí, claro —aceptó la joven—. Nuestro último año con cordura.

**«∞»**

La primer semana en el colegio fue la peor que cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts hubiera vivido jamás. Eran pocos porque ningún hijo de muggles podría haber entrado al colegio, y el miedo que cada uno sentía parecía extenderse con facilidad en esos menos de doscientos alumnos.

Las torturas habían comenzado en clases de lo que habían renombrado como "Artes Oscuras", y no se detuvieron hasta muchos meses después.

Ese martes les tocaba clase compartida a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, y Stephen no perdió oportunidad de sentarse detrás de su prima. Durante esa semana habían estado juntándose a diario para pensar diferentes técnicas para ayudar a los alumnos torturados o encerrados en las mazmorras, aunque sin ningún resultado aparente.

Fay estaba sentada en la penúltima fila de la clase, acompañada por un amoratado chico al que Stephen reconoció como Finnigan. Jamás se había relacionado demasiado con los Gryffindor más que con su prima, aunque sí los conocía por algunas clases compartidas en el pasado. Así que, por simple simpatía y sin saber si el chico lo conocería, le tocó el hombro. Éste se sobresaltó, pero lo disimuló bien al ver la mirada de Amycus Carrow posada en él.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó Stephen en un susurro.

—Eres Cornfoot, ¿no es así? —quiso saber Finnigan, aprovechando para voltearse mientras el profesor hablaba unos momentos con Filch, que acababa de entrar a la clase—. Yo soy Seamus.

—¿Eres amigo de Fay? —al oír su nombre, la chica se volteó.

—¿Qué haces, Stephen?

—¿Se conocen? —se extrañó Seamus. Se aseguró un instante de que Carrow no hubiera vuelto a la clase, y siguió prestando atención a los chicos.

—Somos primos —contestó Fay enseguida—. Stephen, por Merlín, no podemos hablar aquí.

—¿Hablar de qué? —curioseó la chica que estaba sentada al lado de Cornfoot.

—De cómo encontrarle una solución a todo esto, Padma.

Apenas dijo eso, tanto los ojos de Finnigan como los de Patil se iluminaron. Se sonrieron entre ellos, para la confusión de los otros dos. Pero cuando iban a preguntar qué ocurría, la puerta se abrió con un golpe, y Carrow volvió al salón.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar más en toda la hora que duró la clase, aunque apretones de mano con Padma mientras Seamus era torturado por un Ravenclaw castigado de sexto año, dijeron mucho más de lo que podrían haber dicho las palabras. Estaban juntos en eso. No eran solo Stephen y Fay por su lado quienes necesitaban que hubiera un cambio radical en la modalidad de enseñanza ese año, sino que todos en el castillo lo querían lograr.

Aunque Stephen jamás creyó que esa rebeldía pudiera haber venido desde hacía años en algunos alumnos.

—Psss... —llamó alguien en la Sala Común, y Stephen volteó sorprendido. Creía que estaba solo, siendo que era casi medianoche, y la mayoría solía irse a sus habitaciones apenas terminaban de cenar.

—¿Padma? —quiso saber, observando a una morena en la oscuridad. Estaba sentada en un rincón, con la mitad del cuerpo tapado por una silla bastante fuera de lugar—. Padma, ¿qué haces?

—¡Shh! ¿Puedes venir sin hacer ruido? —se quejó ella, y Stephen avanzó con cuidado, hasta terminar sentado en la silla que estaba tapándola—. Bien, ahora escucha y no hagas preguntas. Hace dos años, comenzamos a revolucionar algunas cosas con el llamado Ejército de Dumbledore... ¡Calla, Cornfoot! Este año no están Potter ni muchos de los guías de ese grupo, pero Neville Longbottom, la chica Weasley y Lovegood nos estuvieron juntando de nuevo. Las cosas no están bien, y queremos ayudar. ¡Shh! Si te quieres unir en verdad, toma este galeón falso. ¡No lo pierdas, ni lo dejes por ahí! Intenta llevarlo siempre contigo, porque comienza a calentarse cuando habrá reunión. Ahí te dirá la fecha. Comunícate conmigo y te diré como llegar. Ahora, ¡vete! Vamos, Cornfoot, ¡muévete!

—Una pregunta, ¡una sola! —pidió Stephen mientras se levantaba de la silla. Padma hizo silencio—. ¿Puedo llevar a Fay?

—Lleva a quien quiera ayudar... Y ten en cuenta que no saldremos bien parados.

Stephen sonrió ante esto. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pudieran hacer. No era Gryffindor como su prima, pero tenía el suficiente valor como para arrojarse en una aventura de esas, y tratar de rescatar algunos alumnos del colegio de lo que podrían continuar haciendo los Carrow.

—Allí me tendrás, Patil... Al pié del cañón, como siempre —Y dicho esto, caminó con paso cansado a su habitación. Casi podía sentir la sonrisa de su compañera detrás de él, y supo que no fallaría.


End file.
